PhantomTitan
by CandyCraving
Summary: Danny has nowhere else to go after his friends and family dies. Until he finds JumpCity that is. Will he ever find happins agian. Accepting parrings
1. Chapter 1

**( Danny's POV )**

Flames. That's all I could think. I watched as my friends and family and Mr. Lancer explode. The Nasty Burger exploded and I was too late to save them. I ran even though I knew it as pointless. I just beat my older self it couldn't end this way yet it did. The eyes I was looking at were Sams. Sams beautiful purple eyes then the eyes of my secret lover where gone in a blink of and eye. I was pushed back the flames tearing at my suit I didn't care all I cared about was saving them. I was too late. When I opened my eyes again the Nasty Burger was gone and so were the people that made my life worth living. All that was left was the ring I gave Sam. That's all that was left.

**24 hours later**

I rang the doorbell of Vlads house I had nowhere else to go. When he opened the door Vlad was shocked that I was still alive or that I rang the doorbell instead of blasting my way through the wall I don't know. " Daniel what on Earth are you doing here?" I looked at him with pleading eyes That's all it took for him to let me inside. " There gone" I managed to say to him. " I need a place to stay." I said looking at the plush carpet under my feet. "All alright but -" "Its not permanent just for the night." I said fast. Vlad took me into a room that would feet my old house in it and still have room. I left at the crack of dawn before I would get cozy I left Vlad a note.

_Dear Vlad,_

_Thanks for letting me stay the night but I have to leave._

_DF – DP_

I flew as fast as I could ( 250 mph) till I was far away form his place. I would sleep in trees or park benches steeling food and water to survive going from city to city until I found one that looked ok JumpCity.

**Okay be easy on me this is the first fanfic Im doing. Please review please.**

**Also Im not planing on parrings but If you want some parrings your options are RavenDanny,StarfireDanny,TerraDanny,Others**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**( Danny's POV)**

When I arrived at JumpCity I went looking for a newspaper. It has been a little over a month since I left Vlads. When I managed to find one the headline surprised me .

**Dangerous Missing Boy**

Right under the headline there was a picture of me from a year ago. Luckily I changed my appearance a lot since then. I grew out my hair so it was to my shoulders. I have a scars on my arms and I wear a gray hoodie with a black shirt and pants. I always wear my WES ring on my middle finger. _Great _I thought dryly _Vlad has the cops running after me. _

**Titans Tower**

**( Raven's POV)**

I gasped abrupt and shivered. I felt such raw power enter the city. _What monster could have such raw power and not already destroy half the city? The power could be of Trigons or more. _My thoughts were cut off abruptly by a huge flashing light. " Raven get here now!" Robin yelled at me. "What is it now?" I asked in my usual monotone. " Yea I was just kickin BB's butt !" replied Cyborg. " No way I just wasn't winning !" yelled BeastBoy freaking out as usual. " A missing person was found and his file says he is highly dangerous."replied Robin with his gaze at the computer watching a video of a black haired guy. " So what are we supposed to do about it?" asked BeastBoy confusion etched on his face. "Catch him and drive him to the prison."said Robin said _Titans Go!_

**(Danny's POV)**

I slowly pulled up my hood after I read the article the things Vlad would do to make me his apprentice. " Found you." said an unknown voice behind me then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much from all of you I love you guys :). Sorry I haven't been up updating fast I have been at my dad's place and his keyboard is missing the L button and it would be hard to type without L. Also Christmas break is here and I will be updating a LOT faster now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>( Danny's POV)<strong>

When I woke up I was in a cage with six teens standing on the otherside of it. The girl had pink hair and eyes she stood with her arms crossed. There was a midget with a backpack grinning crazy at me. A monster size ape person who looked plain stupid. This pale looking kid with red eyes who was standing near the wall off to the side. A black kid with a pink eyeball for crying outloud. And last a kid who was grabbing the bars of my cage like a monkey. If my head wasn't hurting like crazy I would have found this situation funny.

" Wake up sleeping beauty." said the midget. " Who are you idiots suppose to be." I asked rudely getting a glare from the pink headed freak my eyes flashed a dangerous green. " We the Hive Five !" the kid in the red suit said proudly. _Guess they can't even_ _count ._ I thought. " I'm Jinx." said the pink headed girl " Gizmo" said the midget " Names See-More." said the black kid " Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd is over there". Said the kid in red. " Fine now what am I in and how do I get out." I asked running out of patience. " Your in a level four containment unite and you can't get out dweeb." Gizmo said proudly. " Can ghosts get out?" I asked already grinning " Ghosts are not real dweeb." replied Gizmo "But if they did could they get out!" I shot back wanting to get out of here." Well-" "Good enough for me." I said cutting him off a second later I turned invisible and intangible and walked out of there after looking at their shocked faces.

I turned tangible and visible in a ally when I someone yelled " Titans Go!". _Oh great._

**(Raven's POV)**

I was flying with my team when we found the boy again. When I stopped suddenly. _Its that force again only its a lot closer this time._ " Titans Go!" Robin yelled, sometimes I think its his favorite part of the job. Starfire and I landed on the ground then I created a prison of black magic around the boy when he looked up to see what happened to him I was shocked. When we catch most people they are shocked or upset but he was furious. What shocked me the most was his eyes. The boy's report said he has blue eyes not blazing green. I couldn't feel any emotion from him not even anger. " Your under arrest." Robin said his voice full of authority. " You know what " the boy began his voice was surprisingly calm and almost eerie. " I'm sick of it I'm sick of this city I'm sick of getting captured I'm sick of getting accused and I'm sick of you!" He finished the last part off as a wail green sonic waves came at us faster then we could blink. When I opened my eyes the ally was destroyed and he was standing infront of me. " If you know whats good for you stay away from me." and he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

I breathed in and out deeply. I knew I shouldn't have teleported I was still rusty at that skill. And I had to warn that girl that hooded girl with Sam's eyes. I almost froze when I looked her in the face. My mind rushed to the girl I lost my crush. I wish I wasn't so thick when she was still alive I might have kissed her for real not those fake-out make out times. My mind was still on my dear dead family. Maybe if I had more time I could save them. _Time... _

Clockwork he might be able to fix it. All I need is a ghost portal. I would have to go to Vlads or go home. Looks like I'll be heading to Vlad. I appreciate him giving me a place to stay for the night but he is still a cat-less crazy fruit loop.

**TT**

( 3rd person)

" Dude, who would've thought that I would lose a fight?" BeastBoy complained while Raven was mending his broken wrist. The rest of the titans were in no better shape. Once the boy had left Raven teleported everyone home. She had mended almost everyone but was saving an annoying green figure for last.

" Everyone knows you would lose a fight." Raven replied not even looking up. When everyone was taken care of only one thought passed through there minds. "_What is that boy?"_

" You know where to find me." Robin said as he left the common room. Of course he went to his " cave" to do research on the boy. _"Typical Robin to isolate himself."_ Raven thought while a sigh. The leader needed to spend time with his team.

" I am worried about friend Robin" Starfire began, " if he is alone he will become detached." with that thought she went to go find Robin and follow him like a lost puppy.

DP

I flew as fast as I could to Vlad's house. When I got near I went intangible and invisible. When I got there I was surprised to see no traps. When I got to the ghost portal it was destroyed. Completely and utterly destroyed. The shock of it caused me to go visible which was of course a stupid move.

"Well now Daniel don't you know its rude to intrude." a voice said behind me.

" _Ah crap" _I thought.


End file.
